Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Reverse of Arcadia
by EagleTsubasa
Summary: Stardust Accelerator sequel. A member of the Arcadia Movement with no memory of who she once was, Epsilon finds herself caught up in a war between the forces of good and evil. With Duel Spirits appearing in the human world, the Herald may be the only one with the answers as an old foe rises again... Very slight Yusei/OC. References to GX series 4 (undubbed).
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Epsilon

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Reverse of Arcadia._

_5D's_

_Please note that I have replaced Seria (the scientist) in this with a character that I feel that I could work with a little better considering the fact that I can now create her personality as opposed to sticking to what I've learned about Seria from the brief moments that we actually see her. So, please enjoy the story and thanks for sticking with me this long!_

_5D's_

"… Um… Where is this…? Where are we going…?" I asked hesitantly as I followed the woman in front of me down the sand-coloured hallway, the walls of which were tiled, the sand-coloured stone floor clicking with every step we took as bright lights shone down from the ceiling. She wore an odd uniform that consisted of a white long sleeve shirt and was covered by a long black robe with a high collar, gold trimming and a long pink patch down the front and back. Her medium length, wavy, light brown hair lay scattered over the tops of her shoulders.

Hearing my uncertain voice, the woman turned to me with a small smile, her chocolate brown eyes twinkling behind her silver, rectangular, wire frame glasses which somewhat reflected the light of the hallway. She pushed the glasses up her pale, freckled face and paused.

"Sorry for not explaining this to you. You must be so confused…" she smiled softly. "My name is Chika. I'm a scientist here at the Arcadia Movement. I was the one who was with you when you woke up."

"But… what's the Arcadia Movement…?" I frowned, still confused.

"The Arcadia Movement is a place of safety. It is a place where people who are shunned by society can come to live in peace…" Chika explained.

"… S-shunned…? W-was I shunned…?" I stammered, some form of realisation sinking in.

Chika's expression became one of sadness. "I'm afraid that we all were… You see, like all of us, you have a very special talent… A talent that society cannot accept… You're what we like to call a Psychic Duelist…"

"A… Psychic Duelist…?" I inquired, my frown deepening.

"Yes. It's a very unique talent that very few people possess. Basically, you have the unique ability to bring Duel Monsters to life…" She paused, a though occurring to her. A worried look crossed her features. "You _do_ know what Duel Monsters is, don't you…?" She began to stare at my left arm.

Following her gaze, my eyes fell on the contraption on my arm. It was a large silver device with two large, red, jewel-like objects set into it… Duel Disk… Those words seemed familiar… The cards that were placed in the Duel Disk were just as familiar…

Just as I raised my arm to get a better look at the contraption in question, I shock ran through my head and I dropped to my knees with a gasp of pain, my hands flinging up to grab my head. Chika was beside me in an instant, a worried expression marring her features.

"Are you alright?!" she asked quickly, her voice tinged with concern.

It took a few seconds until the pain dulled and, even after that, it still took me another few seconds to find my voice again. I slowly nodded and raised my head with a slight wince, the aftereffects of the crushing headache temporarily taking hold of me before fading away.

"… Y-yeah…" I stammered, taken aback by what had just happened.

"What just happened…?" Chika inquired breathlessly.

"… It was just a headache…" I confirmed with a small nod as I made a move to stand up. Chika supported me as I pulled myself to my feet.

"A headache? It must have been a bad one…" Chika sighed as I stepped away from her, feeling ready to support myself. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine… Just a little shaken…" I smiled sheepishly.

Chika sighed again and placed her hands on her hips. "If you say so… You still didn't answer my question, though…"

"… You're… question…?" I echoed, the headache having pushed all other thoughts from my mind.

"Yes. I asked you if you knew what Duel Monsters is," Chika frowned in something akin to exasperation.

"Uh…" Pausing, I looked down at my Duel Disk, noting the sudden clarity of my mind. My Duel Disk… My cards… I… knew Duel Monsters… I slowly nodded. "Yeah… I've played it before… I think…"

Chika smiled slightly. "Good. At least you remember that much."

"Is Duel Monsters important?" I inquired as we began to walk again.

Chika nodded. "It is. As I said earlier, we Psychic Duelists are shunned because we can bring Duel Monsters cards to life."

"You can do it, too?" I asked, staring at her back as she walked down the hallway in front of me.

"Everyone in this building can. Some people outside the building can, as well. This movement was created to protect us as well as the people who aren't a part of this movement. It's our goal to take those people in and allow them to live in safety and develop the special ability that they were so fortunate to be born with…" Chika explained. From my position, I could see a gentle smile slowly appearing on her face.

I felt my face light up with a smile. "That sounds like a brilliant goal to have… So… who started the… Arcadia Movement…?" I asked, trying to remember the name of the organisation that I had now apparently joined.

"That would be Sayer," Chika informed me. "He was the man that you met earlier."

I nodded in understanding before falling silent again, running over the little that I knew about my situation. My name was Epsilon. I was a Psychic Duelist. I was a part of the Arcadia Movement as of today. That was all fine. There was one question, however, that refused to go unanswered. Steeling myself, I spoke up hesitantly, cringing as my voice trembled.

"Um… Chika…?" I began, attempting to get Chika's attention. The freckled girl stopped and turned, her eyes filled with confusion and curiosity.

"Is something the matter?" she queried, a look of concern crossing her features as she noticed my worried expression that refused to disappear no matter how much I tried.

"Well… I was wondering…" Placing my hand on my chest in a vain attempt to steady my racing heart and let out a sigh, hoping to calm myself down, terrified by the prospect that I may have been about to hear something that I didn't want to. I let my eyes travel upwards from their position, turning my gaze from the floor to meet Chika's eyes which were partially obscured by the reflection of the lights above us in her glasses, hiding her expression from me. Taking another sigh, I continued. "… Do you… know what happened to me…?" I asked quietly.

Chika frowned. "What do you mean?" she inquired, seeking an elaboration.

"I mean…" I paused, figuring out what I was going to say. After a few seconds, I spoke the first thing that came to mind. "… Do you know how I lost my memory…?"

Chika's head drooped, the lenses of her glasses becoming clear as she turned away from the light source above us. Her eyes took on a sad, apologetic appearance and she began to shift uncomfortably under my wavering gaze. She glanced up at me, her mouth opening as if she wanted to tell me something, but she couldn't squeeze the words out. Eventually, she let out a sigh and looked me in the eye, her expression becoming one of sympathy.

"I-I'm truly sorry, but… I-I don't know… I-I don't even think that Sayer knows…" she stammered uncomfortably. Without another word, she turned abruptly and began to walk away at a brisk pace, leaving me to catch up.

_ 'Is… she hiding something from me…?'_ I pondered as my eyes fixed onto her back, watching her tense form as she strode in front of me. I couldn't put my finger on the reason why, but I got the feeling that she wasn't telling me the truth, or at least not the whole truth. The stammering… The way that she tensed up like that… _'No…'_ I finally thought.

Deciding that it was my mind playing tricks on me due to the shock of my situation, I shook my head quickly, attempting to drive the thought from my mind. Running a hand through my hair with a tired exhalation, I focused on the scientist in front of me and hurried after her down the hallway, my mind darkened by doubt that I refused to accept.

The seconds soon stretched into minutes as I followed Chika, passing by many metal sliding doors, each of which had a light shining above it. Having seen so many of these on our journey down the corridors, I had begun to stop wondering about them, or even noticing them, for that matter. It was when we stopped outside one of these doors, however, that they came to my attention once more.

Chika stepped forwards and the door automatically slid open with a quiet whoosh, allowing us to step inside. I followed Chika apprehensively, my mind racing with the thoughts of what was about to happen. The scientist in front of me, however, appeared to be unperturbed by the situation, not that I had expected her to be bothered.

Chika stepped aside, allowing me to see the rest of the room. It was sparsely furnished, containing only two wooden beds that were covered with light brown bed sheets, one on either side of the room, a set of metal drawers which sat beside the bed to my left and a wooden bench which sat at the foot of the bed to my right. The windows were covered by Venetian blinds, the floor was covered in a rough green carpet and the walls were painted a dirty purple colour.

The next things that my eyes fell on were the two young men who were around my age who each sat on one of the beds. On the bed to my left sat a man with dark brown hair whose fringe curled upwards. His skin was noticeably tanned and a friendly smile adorned his face. A pair of small, round glasses sat upon his nose which he pushed up his nose to take a better look at Chika and me as we walked in.

The other man had light brown hair, pale skin, a long nose and a slight scowl plastered on his face. Both were wearing the same uniform that Chika was wearing – white long sleeve shirts that were covered by long black robes with high collars, gold trimmings and a long, wide pink stripe down the front and back. I noted that Chika's robes had a green stripe as opposed to pink, however, and briefly wondered if it was a symbol of rank in the Arcadia Movement.

My attention was dragged away from this seemingly insignificant piece of information as Chika began to speak to me. She gestured towards the room and looked me in the eye. I turned to face her, noting her kind smile as she started to speak. The two men turned to listen to her.

"This is where you'll be staying from now on," Chika informed me with a smile. "If you need any help, these two will be able to help you. You should all be receiving further instructions from Sayer very soon. Good luck with your mission."

With that and a courteous nod directed at the two other men in the room, Chika gave me a final smile and left the room, the steel automatic door sliding shut with a whoosh behind her, leaving me alone in the room with the two men. It wasn't long before they both stood up and approached me, a smile still plastered on the tanned man's face and it wasn't until the other man approached me that I noticed a very small, almost invisible smile that he was directing towards me. At the sight of his smile, something stirred inside of me – a sense of familiarity, I suppose – but I was quick to supress it, deciding to focus on the matter at hand which I deemed to be far more important.

The tanned man spoke up first. "I suppose that you're new," he smiled, pushing his glasses up his nose. He held out his hand which I promptly took. "My name is Okita," he told me.

"I'm Liquid. It's a pleasure to meet you," the other man informed me, offering me his hand which I took after shaking Okita's as I hurriedly tried to recall my own unusual name.

"I'm Epsilon," I told them, the name swimming up to the front of my mind.

"Epsilon?" Okita frowned slightly, the smile never leaving his face. "That's an odd name…"

"Don't tease the girl…" Liquid muttered irritably.

"No! It's alright!" I exclaimed, waving my hands in front of my face defensively. "It's pretty unusual!"

"See?" Okita smirked.

"Stop that, Okita…" Liquid mumbled.

Okita let out a chuckle. "Nevertheless, I believe that we'll get along smashingly… We only just got here, though, so we may not be much help, unfortunately…"

"So, we're just going to have to wait here…?" I inquired, watching as Liquid nodded in response to my question.

"It's tedious, is it not…?" Okita chuckled. "While we wait, how about a Duel?"

"Not a chance…" Liquid stated, shaking his head and crossing his arms. "Our powers will just damage the room…"

"We can control our powers, can't we?" Okita responded, his smile never disappearing.

"… Alright…" Liquid sighed. "I don't see why not…" I watched as his small smile quickly returned and his eyes met mine. "One condition, though… I get the next Duel…"

At the prospect of a Duel, the only thing that I could remember, I felt myself shivering in excitement as I turned to face Okita, ready to begin at any moment. I walked to the other side of the room and, turning towards Okita who had done the same things as I had, I raised my Duel Disk and drew five cards. Allowing the excitement to wash over me, Okita and I began.

"DUEL!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: My Precious Darkness

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or Reverse of Arcadia._

_5D's_

_(Jaden's P.O.V.)_

"Stop!" I bellowed as the Duel Spirit in front of me only seemed to get further and further away. Above the streets of New Domino City, a high speed chase was occurring, although my part in it all wasn't as interesting to the people below as the Spirit that I was chasing, the wind that was whipping past my face and getting into my eyes preventing me from discerning the true identity of the being before me.

"_Left, Jaden!"_ a voice cried out in my mind.

Recognising it as Yubel, I immediately reacted, swerving sideways, careful not to catch my demonic-looking wings that I had gained through Yubel on the buildings on either side as the road. Just as I managed to get out of the way, a stream of purple energy shot past me, kicking up strong winds that nearly caused me to veer into the buildings beside me.

"Thanks, Yubel…" I muttered as the wind died down.

Yubel appeared to ignore me. _"It's now or never!"_ she shouted over the noise of the wind that rushed past my ears. _"It's gone rogue! You'll have to attack!"_

I nodded grimly. This would hurt it, but there was no other way around this. The Spirit would be safe either way. I reared backwards until I was flying vertically – although still at an incredible pace – and held my right hand out, holding onto my right arm with my left hand, feeling the familiar rush of power build up in my body and seep through my pores, shrouding my hand in pitch-black darkness. Knowing that my eyes had begun to glow as Yubel's would – my right eye orange and my left eye green – I let out a grunt as a massive, powerful beam of sheer darkness shot out from my hand.

However, just as I had done so, I became painfully aware of the purple energy that was hurtling towards me. Unable to dodge, slow down or bring a shield up in time, I soon found splitting pain after being hit in the chest with the powerful energy blast at high speed just as my own attack hit home, causing the Spirit in front of me to shatter into fragments of light that slowly drifted away, sending the Spirit back to wherever it came from.

As for me, though, I found myself hurtling out of the sky at a pace faster than I could control. Pain washed over me as I finally ploughed into a building and I fell to the ground, wincing slightly in my semi-conscious state as rubble rained down on me, my wings glowing a dark purple before finally disappearing in sparkles of purple light. I vaguely noted the sound of approaching police cars as the police finally caught up with me and, eventually, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a faint, muffled voice called out to me before my own precious darkness washed over me… and I willingly surrendered to it…

I wasn't quite sure how long it was until I began to awaken, stirring slightly as the cover of darkness was pulled away from me and my consciousness slowly began return. A soft, rhythmic beeping finally reached my ears, pulling me from sleep and back into a world of pain. I must have grunted, because something attracted the attention of whoever was beside me. I heard a tapping noise as someone put their hands on the rails of the hospital bed that I could feel myself lying on, my head sinking into its soft pillows – a sensation that was not unfamiliar to me. Bandages had been wrapped around my head and I could feel more wrapped around parts of my arms, legs and torso.

"… Jaden…?" a distant voice called out to me.

'_Huh…'_ I thought groggily, my mind struggling to catch up to my body. _'… That… sounds familiar…'_

Forcing my eyes open, I struggled to focus my blurred vision in the dim light of the room and identify the person who stood over me. When I saw the person's black hair and pale skin, I immediately identified who it was, even though I couldn't see their face. Nonetheless, I felt the need to make sure. I swallowed heavily, noting my dry, painful throat and attempted to speak.

"… Ugh… T-That you, Chazz…?" I croaked, pain flaring up as I spoke, momentarily forgetting grammar in favour of grinding out the words that I needed to say as quickly as possible.

"Yeah… It's me…" Chazz responded, a hint of his usual stubborn nature creeping into his voice.

"… What happened…?" I asked, my voice barely more than a whisper as I attempted to avoid another wave of pain.

"You got shot out of the sky again," Chazz told me bluntly.

"But…" I paused, catching my breath as pain wracked my body once again.

"Take it easy," Chazz grunted. "You crashed into a building and got almost completely buried in rubble. They had to dig you out. You hit your head pretty hard, too."

"… Huh…" I muttered, trying to make sense of things.

"Yubel told me earlier that she was going inside you to rest. She couldn't heal you as she was," Chazz informed me. "You'll be stuck like this for a while." There were a few seconds of silence before Chazz finally spoke up again. "Are you in much pain?"

"… Yeah…" I admitted without thinking.

Chazz made a move to get up. "Do you want me to get a doctor?" he asked.

"… No…" I told him, watching with clearing vision as he slowly sat back down on the hard plastic seat beside my bed.

It was at that point that I managed to get a much better look at him. Much like the rest of our little group, Chazz had aged significantly, his hair turning slightly grey as opposed to the jet black that it had once been and wrinkles were beginning to show themselves across his forehead and around his mouth.

His beloved black coat still remained over the purple shirt and black trousers that he had normally worn ever since we were young, despite the fact that the coat had become even more tattered and worn than it originally was.

If I had to say so, I'd say that the years had done wonders for his personality. Despite the fact that he was still as stubborn as a mule, he was still a good friend and he always did his best for others whenever it was within his power with nothing more than a sarcastic complaint. It wouldn't have been the first time that he had come to visit me in hospital.

Chazz rubbed his eyes, obviously bothered by the dimming light. He glanced towards the wall and let out a sigh. "Hold on a second. I'm going to turn on the light," he told me as he stood up and walked towards the light switch.

Within a few seconds, a sharp click sounded the lights had been turned on, chasing my encroaching darkness from the room. Unable to quell the slight pang of annoyance that stirred in my chest, I got to work, getting on with the task of sitting up, taking in the white walls and white tiled floor of the room. There was a window to my right, an automatic door to the lower left of the room, a set of wooden drawers to the right of my bed and a table to the left. An overhead light shone from above, driving my darkness from the room.

"Are you alright?" Chazz asked as he sat back down again.

I found my gaze becoming directed towards the dimming light outside the window, noting the Moon's presence in the sky, cutting through my encroaching night. "… Yeah…" I responded quietly, fixated on the view outside the hospital window.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Chazz frown and turn his head towards the window, most likely to see what I was looking at. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he turned back towards me. "So, how's your leg?" he asked.

I noticeably flinched, the subject taking me off guard. I didn't want to talk about that. Not at all. "How's the pro-Dueling going?" I quickly asked, swallowing heavily, refusing to meet his slightly-disinterested gaze.

Chazz seemed taken aback, but seemed to get the message quickly. Turning his eyes towards the ceiling, he began to think. "Alright, I suppose. I'm doing well. I'm scheduled to Duel against Sy next week. I never thought I'd see the young'uns so excited to see old men Duel," he smirked as I looked back at him.

"Don't put us down. We're not that old, yet," I smiled slightly.

Chazz scoffed. "Do you really have the right to say that? You're 51," he reminded me.

"I'm still young," I protested half-heartedly. "Just because everyone else is younger in contrast with me, that doesn't mean that I'm old."

Chazz suddenly decided that he was bored with our conversation and decided to take it in a different direction. "How's it going between you and Jesse?" he asked with a slight cough as if attempting to disguise what he had just said.

I froze at the sound of that name. Feeling something stirring inside me, I recognised Yubel's presence and felt the grand majority of my pain melt away. Spotting my walking stick that was hooked over the railings on the right side of my bed, I immediately grabbed it and slowly turned around in the bed, careful not to hurt myself any further and fully intent on getting up.

"H-hey! Don't hurt yourself!" Chazz frowned, standing up, fully intent on stopping me.

I pushed past him and made my way to the window, staring at the dimming world outside where my darkness was overcoming the light. Forcing it back. Winning. It was… beautiful… and I was cut off from it by a layer of glass and this… this _light!_ The light in the room now bothered me more than I could ever say and, without thinking, I allowed words to flow off my tongue like water, my tone one of disappointment, sadness and maybe even a little loneliness.

"… Chazz…?" I began, gaining his attention as he approached me from behind. I reached up to place my left hand on the glass that separated me from the outside world as he let out a soft grunt, confirming that he was listening. I paused for a few seconds, feeling Chazz's gaze boring into the back of my head. "… Why do you shun me…?"

I heard Chazz take a step back, his reflection that showed in the smooth glass revealing his shocked expression. He seemed to pale further. I heard him swallow heavily and he took a step forward, attempting to get over the shock that my words caused.

"S-shun…? What are you talking about? I don't shun you," Chazz grinned nervously. In his reflection, I could see a bead of sweat running down the side of his face.

Despite my slight surprise at his reaction, I continued. "… I've said it before… The darkness is me… Why must you _mortals_ insist on driving me away…?" I spat out, memory after memory playing over in my mind, each worse than the last and each one connected to… _that_ man…! Nonetheless, my voice remained quiet, never escalating to a shout.

I heard Chazz sigh in irritation. "You aren't _still_ annoyed about that, are you?" he groaned, regaining his nerve.

The grip that I had on my walking stick tightened, the wood of the handle groaning under the strain. I failed to notice, my mind elsewhere. I felt myself begin to shake with anger. Power welled up inside me and released into the air. The minutes passed as my power built up and up, gathering in the air, shrouding the light and darkening the room significantly until…

_Smash!_

… The room went dark, shards of the light bulb fell to the floor with a quiet tinkling noise, drowning the room in darkness. I heard Chazz take a few panicked steps backwards before quickly composing himself. I wasn't going to harm him. I had no fight left in me and he knew that, but now that the lights were out, I could properly see my reflection in the glass and the cause of Chazz's odd behaviour around me became apparent.

Bright golden eyes that cut through the darkness that surrounded us stared back at me from the glass, their gaze filled with animosity. When had I last been this angry? When had I last been this… jealous…? I couldn't remember, nor did I attempt to try to remember for very long.

Chazz spoke up, refusing to let this go any further. "This isn't you talking, Jaden. That's only the Supreme King," he tried to convince himself, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"… I _am_ the Supreme King…" I quietly reminded him.

Chazz tried another tactic. "What's your wife going to think about all of this? What about your children? Would they be proud of you like this?"

I didn't answer – a habit that I picked up during my third year of Duel Academy, around the time that I came back from Dark World. So many years later, everyone had figured out that that meant, 'You already know the answer. Why are you asking me?' I didn't like to be asked unnecessary questions. Therefore, I remained silent.

Chazz let out an exasperated sigh. Throwing his hands up in the air in defeat, he appeared to give up and turned to leave, his feet crunching on the broken glass on the floor. Deeming words to be useless at that point, he walked out the door and quietly closed it behind him without another word.

I felt myself calming down and the golden eyes in the glass faded. I took a deep breath to calm myself. As much as I hated to admit it, Chazz's words had forced me to think, although it wasn't quite what he had wished for me to contemplate.

I found myself thinking of the past. The not-so-distant past, to be precise. Back to when my little boy left. Back to when my little girl went missing. Neither were pleasant memories and I had done my best to suppress them.

Something during recent events had struck me as surprising. It was a rather welcoming revelation, actually. It was something – or someone – who had caught my eye. I couldn't be certain that it was the person that I thought that it was, but the resemblance was uncanny in more ways than one. I found myself staring at the darkened sky, mumbling to myself with a slight smile as I watched the first stars of my night twinkling above New Domino city, stretching far into the distance.

"… Daichi… Hitomi… What would you think about him now…?"


End file.
